


Illustrations for Gimme Shelter

by Zigster



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Surfers, Gen, Gimme Shelter fic love, Inspired by Fanfiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 14:24:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14239194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zigster/pseuds/Zigster
Summary: Fan art created for SinceWhenDoYouCallMe_John's epic and exquisite AU, 'Gimme Shelter'.





	1. Scotty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SinceWhenDoYouCallMe_John](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinceWhenDoYouCallMe_John/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Gimme Shelter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11578941) by [SinceWhenDoYouCallMe_John](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinceWhenDoYouCallMe_John/pseuds/SinceWhenDoYouCallMe_John). 
  * Inspired by [[Podfic] Gimme Shelter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14045397) by [Lockedinjohnlock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lockedinjohnlock/pseuds/Lockedinjohnlock). 



_Scotty Holmes and his famous aviators_

 

 

* * *

Yes, this version of Sherlock exists inside _[SinceWhen's](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinceWhenDoYouCallMe_John/pseuds/SinceWhenDoYouCallMe_John)_  mind and she wrote it down on paper and shared it with us because she's awesome like that. GO READ THE STORY! Or (if you prefer) GO LISTEN TO IT! [LockedinJohnlock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lockedinjohnlock/pseuds/Lockedinjohnlock) is currently posting a wonderful podfic version and it can be enjoyed here: [X](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14045397/chapters/32351442)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh Scotty . . . you and your blue boardshorts.


	2. Greg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Manbun!

_Greg and his board getting ready to head out for a morning surf with John_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a request from Homlezyan on Tumblr and I couldn't resist. I mean . . . Lestrade with long hair holding onto a surfboard and all tan and UNG! John never stood a chance of not having a major crush on this man. We all understand, John. We do.


	3. John

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A shot of John in the morning sun feeling brave enough to go without the wetsuit.

_Calm and collected John Watson_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> John is my favorite and yet he's been the hardest to draw out of all these illustrations and I have no idea why. I guess because I want him to be the perfect John I have in my head and it's hard to translate that? I'm not sure, but I hope y'all enjoy this version.


	4. The Jellyfish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock's Jellyfish tattoo in all its morning-light, sleep-rumpled glory.

_What mornings look like in Hawaii_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another Tumblr request, this time for Alexaprilgarden. She really wanted to see Sherlock's tattoo on full display, so naturally, Sherlock lying naked in bed was the best way to illustrate that, right? 
> 
> This image actually goes perfectly with a scene from chapter 18, where John walks into the bedroom early in the morning and takes a moment to watch Sherlock sleep.


	5. Poster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A poster I put together for LockedinJohnlock because she asked and I couldn't say no. :)

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to evoke a very 70's vibe with this poster and getting the fonts correct killed me. I *think* I'm happy with this version.


	6. Bonus: Little John

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A teeny tiny little drawing of John

_John lounging on his board_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was the first surfer drawing I did for this fic and for some reason I drew it up in photoshop with thumbnail size dimensions because I'm an idiot. I love John's stance though, so I'll leave him here for you to enjoy. One day I'll redraw him. One day.

**Author's Note:**

> I was encouraged to organize all of these drawings into one location by the loverly LockedInJohnlock (who is currently posting the podfic version of this story - which you should go listen to NOW) and so, you can thank/blame her for these being posted here. I hope you enjoy, and please, if you haven't read Gimme Shelter (where have you been?) go and do so, it's wonderful.


End file.
